


Star Trek (Another History)

by Elektra_Di_Angelov



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda Grayson Lives, Child Abuse, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Genius James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk Speaks Vulcan, M/M, Mpreg, New Vulcan, Oblivious James T. Kirk, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Slow Burn, Young James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elektra_Di_Angelov/pseuds/Elektra_Di_Angelov
Summary: What if James Kirk was a girl ... or what if James Kirk is not human ... or what if James Kirk has powers or if that is not his name ...This story is about what would happen if ...
Relationships: George Samuel Kirk & James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk & Winona Kirk, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Parte 01: Ius Sacrorum Interdictum

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's the first time I've written so I accept constructive criticism. So I also clarify that English is not my native language so there may be a couple of errors. No more thanks and read on ...

Joanne Tiberia Zharor, youngest daughter of George Kirk and Winona Kirk, sister of Sam Kirk and stepdaughter of Frank Davis. In her 4 years of life, she knew that she was not loved. Her father passed away during Narada's attack on the USS Kelvin when she was born on the ferry, her mother hated seeing her because it reminded her of her lost love. Their resemblance was overwhelming, so much so that I decided to go to the stars whenever I could, leaving her in the care of many. His brother Sam George Kirk left when he was 14 years old because he could no longer bear the mistreatment of his stepfather Frank, leaving her alone in the house with him, whom her mother had married before going into space and who was in charge of them during your absence.  
He was cruel, he beat her and insulted her every time he had a chance, left her without eating or locked her in her room. Her mother was not there to protect her and even if she was, she knew that she would not care, since every time she returned she tended to ignore her and assist Sam, who now was not there either. Her brother had run away, Frank didn't give her away to avoid being blamed for it and it didn't matter if she still wanted to go with her, she knew they couldn't both run away. So she stayed and endured as long as she could, until she found a way out of her current life, promising to take it without looking back, since no one seemed to care about her life, she would take care of changing it.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

It was a beautiful afternoon in Riversida, Iowa. A Terran city, with school, cafeterias, roads, many people making their living, but Captain Aereon Zharor was only visiting. She knew that at the end of the night she should return to her ship, the UCI Briesing, since she had only come down for some books that her older daughters insisted on obtaining due to their interest in Terran culture. So she also had to keep a low profile for her alien race and off-planet life.  
After a time of travel, she arrived at the bookstore, paid with money from the land that she had previously obtained and decided to try a coffee, paid for it and left away from the people who might notice her to be transported to her ship. However, as she reached the corner a girl bumped into her, throwing her drink on the ground.  
When she got up from the ground, her eyes focused the sight of her spilled coffee on the cause of such an act, the image that was in front of her, made her angry. A small girl of 4 or 5 years old, with blond hair covered with dirt, blue eyes glassy from crying, a wounded face beaten and with clothes torn in places that marked a fall on the ground, all caused before the altercation, was the sight That no mother can bear to see  
Being very careful not to scare the little girl or hurt her more than usual, he slowly approached her to talk to her and ask her what happened to her, but before she could even speak, a big, drunk and aggressive man began to peek around the corner, yelling at whoever your receiver is.

"Come here, you damn brat !!!" I don't have time for your games!

Aereon immediately acted upon noticing the girl's stiffness considering that the reason for it was that guy, he took her in his arms, carried her away from Terran sight and the rude human to find out and if he could, intervene.  
They spent a few minutes in that place away from everyone, hidden from view, apparently a construction site that was closed for the day, the little girl managed to calm down every minute, knowing that she would not be damaged here and Aereon, she just thought what to do.

"Thank you ..." was the soft whisper that escaped the girl's lips, before quickly releasing her grip.

"It was nothing, darling," Aereon replied, scared that he would run. "But I don't think it's wise to go back to that man."

"I can't go, nobody ... nobody loves me." My mom is not here and my brother… he left" tears ran down his face, washing away the dirt before he brushed them away.  
To say that I was surprised was not enough, I knew that humans were different from them, but I didn't think they would be that much. No, when he fell in love with George Kirk so many years ago, the least I consider is that they would abandon their own species, or maybe they were always like that and creatures like him were unique in their specimen. But she knew she couldn't sit idly by while this little girl, this little being, was helpless, not when there was something she could do.

"I have a small idea, it may not be considerable, but do you want to come with me?" I ask, hoping that she would understand that I would be safe. "You can stay if you want, I doubt that I would like that idea, but there is no problem with it, however. I would like you to accompany me."  
The girl looked at her with big blue eyes, she didn't know what it was, but this woman with snow-white hair and gray eyes, with a kind look, wanted to help her, she wanted to take care of her and she wanted to take her, save her from Frank. Her mind went to her mother, her brother, her father and she reasoned that they hadn't thought of her when they left, so she finally decided what would be best for her.

"Yes ... if I want ... I want to go with you," he answered with a firm voice at the end, he wasn't going to regret it. The sweet way she smiled at him, his instincts told him that his life would be good from now on, that it would change for the better.

"Well ... then, let's go and prepare your departure from your rude babysitter," she said walking out of her hiding place and introducing herself to the girl who was looking at her expectantly. "Well, first of all, my name the Aereon Maliva Zharor, sweetheart. I am captain of the UCI Briesing of Zændar, planet of the Nova Force. Would you like to travel to our new home?"

"Yes ... I'm Joanne ... Joanne Tiberia Kirk, ma'am," he said, advancing towards Captain Zharor slowly and firmly, hoping she wouldn't change his mind when he heard her name. "Do you own a ship?"  
Zharor only looked at the girl, she was the daughter of George Kirk, his great and impossible love, daughter of the hero of Starfleet, daughter of his wife Winona, a son that her mother left with that guy.  
She would die for having a child from him, she asked for Kirk's DNA to have joint offspring but none survived in her womb and here in front of her was the baby who survived the Kelvin attack, and her mother left her abandoned with an idiot, a drunk who beat her. No ... the outrage was too much, now she would take care of Joanne and make sure she was never taken away.

"I have an idea, honey. But first, let's take care of your stepfather" her sweet smile hid a cruel fate for the abuser.

Getting to the Kirk home was quick, getting Joanne to bathe and change was easy, sleeping Davis was easy, altering her memory was simple but she knew it was forbidden by their laws, but if they never find out ... you can't judge what they don't know, right? In addition, the school had just called to communicate that his stepdaughter had not attended classes two days ago, so it was not necessary to modify reality too much, just twist it a little in her favor.  
For this reason, while the girl was getting ready, Zharor was in charge of changing Frank's memories a bit through the Aqua Sacrorum Interdictum (Forbidden Sacred Water), putting it in his alcoholic drink, which they continued in the following way: “He had beaten Joanne fed up with her existence and left her without eating all day. One of the blows had perforated her right lung causing her to now see in her own blood. Two days passed until a call was received from the school announcing that Jo had not been to class (the same call that happened minutes before). Angry and drunk, he went up to her room, but he already found her lying on the floor, drowned in her own blood, dead. In panic and without logical reasoning, he wrapped her in the sheets that were bloody, loaded her into the car and took her to a vacant place in Iowa, there he threw her like an animal. When he finished he went to the house, where he decided that he would lie to avoid jail ”. The next thing to do, it would already be part of him and Aereon would have nothing to do with it, but a driving of his future destination.  
A few minutes later, Frank had drunk all the beer, he was already asleep drunk with his memories different from the real ones, strengthened by the small amount of Jo's blood in the room, product of his injuries prior to his meeting with the girl.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

When things were ready, the captain returned to her ship, along with Joanne. There she proposed a more radical change to leave her life behind, but first she introduced her to her family, who managed the ship during her absence. His commander and best friend, Brais Von Jianno, his older twin daughters Najwa Ivy Zharor and Izaro Menalie Zharor, 8, and his youngest daughter, Deaneryes Aleera Zharor, 3, as well as his brother's daughter Leorma Von Jianno, 10 years old.  
They were together for about 20 minutes, until Aereon proposed to modify Jo into someone else to avoid being sought, explained what happened and how they would do it. It was quick, but all of them accepted it and decided to keep it a secret, Jo said that she wanted to be a boy so that they would not look for her or take her from her new home and she would not return to Frank, her point was accepted by all the members who understood. .

To perform the ritual of change, they had to mix, the Ius Sanctus (Sacred Elixir) that is in charge of baptizing the Zændarians, together with the Aqua Sacrorum Interdictum (Forbidden Sacred Water) that alters the memory, when combining both the Ius Sacrorum is created Interdictum (Forbidden Sacred Elixir). As a final ingredient you must add a drop of blood from the adopters or parents, this is responsible for altering the DNA, the gender of wanting it, the mind and memories of the descendant to ensure. This elixir must be drunk voluntarily, since the consent of the person is needed, the incorporated DNA is that of Aereon and that of George, which she possessed on the ship due to unrealized pregnancies, incorporating the two to adopt their attributes and keep your father's.  
After drinking it, it will take about 12 to 24 hours to finish the process, but the user of such a ritual will remain asleep to avoid feeling the pain of the change.  
In this case, Joanne, was genetically altered, to be a doncel man, son of Aereon Zharor and George Kirk, and possess characteristics of Zandarian biological born citizens, as well as her sisters. It was modified by the Ius from the inside out, to be recognized as her descendants by the citizens of Zændar, changing her name, gender, birth, inheritance and her life.  
Therefore Joanne Tiberia Kirk, daughter of Winona and George Kirk no longer exists now her name is Issa Jeyms Zharor, son of Aereon Zharor and George Kirk. A child with an altered mind and genetics who does not remember or know George, Winona, Sam or Frank. He is a born citizen of Zændar. In addition to avoid misunderstandings, Jem was enrolled a year older in the Zandarian records than he was, so that when taking the account of her birth, he is not 4 he is 5 years old when he is baptized and changed. Likewise, George Kirk is his father, since Aereon had requested DNA from him years ago to conceive a child and consolidate an alliance between both peoples, that was the condition between the Fleet and the Force, so that his Khalan at that time Khalessi coupled with Kirk.

Likewise, Jem's date of birth was January 21, 2033 (date that he was found on Terra), he is from Aquarius, he is a mongrel of Zændarian-human by his mother (through the elixir the maternal part of his DNA was erased being replaced by de Aereon).  
He grew up in Hevn, the city of Barsoom, on the planet Zændar and on the Briesing ship. His personality is bright, bold, wild, sweet, attentive and powerful, characterized by beautiful by many ladies on the planet.  
His uncle, his sisters and his cousin were also mentally altered so that the backstory is real, they all gave their consent, even Deaneryes who was still younger to understand but it was accidental (he drank the ritual potion without knowing it and when they wanted it remove, it was too late). Even Aereon Zharor altered herself not to remember and not to contradict herself, only they knew the truth and now they did not remember it.  
Upon arriving in Zændar a few months later, Jem had been baptized by the current Nova Primes, but Aereon was scolded for being late in revealing the child, and she clarified that she had him on the ship but could not return yet, which She was accepted into the council as only she and her family had traveled for exploration for almost 5 years. She was entered in the Zandarian records at the age of 5, under her new name and descent.  
The alteration was never discovered and the truth will never be discovered because it cannot be undone or broken or altered, making it impossible to discover the truth because its DNA belongs to George and Aereon. Likewise, only the royalty of Zændar possessed those forbidden waters and their knowledge was null for the rest of the planet.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Sixteen months have passed since Jem's departure, now the USS Archer has arrived at Yorktown headquarters in space for a week-long break from its 5-year voyage.  
During the 2nd day of vacation, Commander Winona Kirk was contacted from Earth by a call from a commissioner. Considering that her daughter has probably gotten into trouble since she did it often, she doesn't want to answer, so she ignores her as much as possible. On the last day of rest, a Starfleet officer, a stoic man, neatly dressed in an outfit that indicated his status, approaches her to convey the message that she had previously ignored.

"Winona Kirk?" Asks a Fleet officer, by her outfit she was a lawyer, that did not indicate anything good.

"Yes, I'm the one who's looking for me?" She asks cautiously, her friends and colleagues stop by her side.

"I'm Dr. John Gallantes. I'm afraid I have bad news"— the man looked tense, rigid but with an understanding look that indicated that the following would be wrong— "I must tell you that your husband Frank Davis was charged with child abuse, neglect and first degree murder, as well as obstruction of justice and contempt. Likewise, her 14-year-old son Sam had run away from home according to data collected, months ago, and that her 4-year-old daughter Joanne is presumed dead due to signs of domestic violence but that it cannot be proved too much due to the fire, but the little evidence found that survived the fire indicates an assassin… "—he couldn't finish the message before she collapsed.

As she listens, her mind travels to the times of youth with George, to the birth of Sam, she remembers Joanne's eyes and she cannot bear the information it was too much, she collapses on the ground, her companions assist her.  
Her captain, aware of what happened, relieves her of her activities for the moment and is returned to earth, escorted by officer Gallantes, who told her the news. Captain Christopher Pike finds her upon reaching Earth, accompanies her in her duel and helps her try to find Sam.

It was about three long months, in which there was no sign of Samuel, Frank was charged and convicted, his house destroyed. There is nothing to keep him grounded, Pike is his friend and he is still looking for his son.  
Another four months pass, Winona was reinstated to her duties two ago. Her condition is not the best, but she knows it is her fault, I always ignore her children, especially Jo for looking so much like George. Now she knows that this was her fault, if she had left them with her grandmother, that would not have happened, if she had stayed and tried to be a better mother, maybe she would not feel that she failed.  
Now a call from Pike, announces that they enlisted Sam, who is now called Johathan Davis and lives in a colony of Deneva. She wants to talk to him, so everything settles down and then two days later, she has a call with her son.

"Hello Samuel ..." her voice is broken, she is afraid to tell him what she knows, she is afraid that he will judge her. When she sees him on the screen, she notices that he is no longer a child, he is a handsome man like his father, but with so much of her— "What are you now Samy? 16 years old?"

"Hi mom, it's good to see you. But I know from your insistence that you not only wanted to see me to talk about my years, right? "- He asks, still angry with her because she left them with that abusive and guilty man because Jo was still there.

"I'm sorry ... no, it's not just that," she takes a deep breath and her voice cuts out, she better do it quickly so she faces the anger of her son properly "Jo is dead, Frank killed her," she says without objections and wait.

—...— Sam does not speak, does not look at her, his gaze is fixed on a point below the screen, his son has tears in his eyes but he does not shed them. He hears a woman speaking, he looks at her and when she asks him what's wrong, he just cuts off communication with Winona.

"Sorry, sorry ..." he says to a dark screen. He just hopes that one day, he forgives her as well as she never can.  
She thanks Pike for the favor of finding her, she goes to the bathroom, washes her face, dries it, adjusts her hair and leaves her room for engineering to continue her work, her life and readjust to it.


	2. Escuela Neevadeliø (Tarsus IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this story, I'll post as quickly as possible. Enjoy the new chapter.

The Scholae Neevadeliø for potential young people, located in the city Il Varzesh, Zændar, received only the best students from all over the planet, from 6 years to 15 years, then they go to an academy of their liking.  
There the descendants of Aereon Zharor attended, his three daughters, his son and his ward, daughter of his best friend Brais, who died during a mission and unfortunately with no one to care for the young woman, she made sure to be her guardian until her adulthood. The twins Najwa and Izaro had the telekinetic ability to move things with their mind, as well as generate lightning from their body and create electromagnetic shields, for which they had to attend special classes after the usual ones to control it. The male son Jeyms, was a genius, had advanced a year more than the corresponding, possessed the ability of telekinesis like his sisters, plus telepathy on the part of his father who descended from a betazoid, so he could also control the molecules to create shields and heal the wounded cells of the living body, his powers placed him with the twins and his younger sister in special classes. Also Deaneryes, the youngest daughter of Jem and the twins, handled telekinesis and electromagnetic shields like them, but also handles fire, its creation and control, placing her in the same special classes.

At 7 years old, two since her baptism, she is one of the most prodigious minds on the planet. Her mother was promoted to Admiral this past year, at the interstellar rank. However, the Zharor family of Zændar, is descended from the ancient rulers of the planet, so Aereon Maliva Zharor is the current Khalan (Emperor) of the Territory of Barsoom. Her partner was Irv Raviz Dorne, who died when the youngest of her daughters was 1 year old.  
Her daughters are: the eldest twin is Khalessi (Queen) Najwa Ivy Zharor, the youngest twin is Khalessi (Queen) Izaro Menalie Zharor and the youngest of the three is Khalessi (Queen) Deaneryes Aleera Zharor. Now the only son is Khalid (King) Issa Jeyms Zharor, as well as his cousin Leorma, who is more of a counselor.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

It has been 9 years since Jem was baptized as a Zandarian, due to his outstanding intelligence he was approached by several academic institutions, each one offered different benefits to be his student. But Jem had only one in mind, which was the first to offer him a scholarship, an honorable student internship, and the possibility of entering Force Nova with an excellent education. The Helium Nova Academy, where his mother and cousin graduated, where his older sisters currently attend and where his younger sister will attend.  
However, in order to enter, a thesis must be done on a topic that is accepted by the institution. To do this, he decides to choose Tarsus IV, where they have an important agricultural production, and where he must study it for 6 months to a year to pass.  
Tarsus IV is the fourth planet in the Tarsus System and the base of a Federation colony.

His mother was not very happy with his decision, instead the current Nova Prime council was ecstatic that the prodigy son of the Khalan Aereon attended a colony on a planet to analyze cultivation.  
The decision was faced by the protection of his mother, but the council agreed to send a trained Admiral along with the young Zharor to investigate the colony, as well as communications followed to ease the tension on Admiral Zharor and avoid conflicts. Finally Jem would attend 5 days from that moment, along with Admiral Rai Rheged.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Meanwhile on Planet Vulcan, there was a robbery in the laboratories of the VSA (Vulcan Academy of Sciences), which included the biological samples of approximately 10 Vulcans, including S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek from the house of Surak. , for its state of infertibility due to its hybrid condition.  
The culprits have not been captured, but it is suspected that they were speciesists who would sell the stolen goods to traffickers. Since previously on the planet Romulo a similar event also occurred about 25 days ago, and the thieves had not been caught either. Vulcan has notified the federation of his situation, so that in case the culprits are caught, they are handed over to the Vulcan authorities.

In another part of the universe, a ship without recognition of any civilization, contains biological samples of Romulo, Vulcan, Terra and Phurian, their captain protects them for his intentions, which are still unknown.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

The 5 days have passed, Jeyms embarks on a ferry with Admiral Rheged, both of them say goodbye to their families.

"Come home, safe Jem ..." his mother hugs him and kisses his hair, not wanting him to leave.

"I will, Mater, calm down." Jem tries to reassure his mother so that he can leave, however he doesn't want to leave her knowing that it will be a difficult year for her. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Yes ... I doubt it—"or kiss one last time, before leaving and seeing him board his transport, his sisters could not come any but they sent their greetings and said goodbye the day before boarding.

At her side, the Admiral says goodbye to her son, the same age as Jem, and her husband. Both holding her tightly, Aereon can determine just by looking at them that they feel like her.  
Finally, Rheged walks away and gets on the transport. The doors are closed, and they can only observe how it moves away from the planet, along with one of its most valuable treasures.  
The families return to their homes, missing part of them, a part that will return in a year.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 1, month one.  
The ferry arrives at Tarsus IV, they are received by Governor Kodos, who was notified of the arrival of Zandarian citizens, specifically the Khalid, son of the Khalan of Zændar.

"Welcome to Tarsus, Your Highness." Madam .. "said a tall man, shoulder length hair, brown, dark eyes, as he recognized Jem and the Admiral" Let me introduce myself, I am Jon Nahio, Minister of the Governor. I will guide you to your place of stay, please follow me - he said turning around and leading them through the streets.

"We appreciate your hospitality," Jem replied as they walked with the Admiral to their destination, who nodded in recognition of the minister.  
On the way they were able to observe the crops and how they rose during the day, the pastures and the people working on them.

They arrived at the house they had requested in advance, for their one-year stay. It was a two-story house, brown in color similar to a cabin, it had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room. It was nice for your short stay.  
They both entered the house, adjusted to the place and planned what they would do for tomorrow.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 15, month two.  
At the school in Tarsus, there was a teacher specialized in languages, eager to pass on her knowledge, young and efficient in her work, Dr. Ria Leigh.  
She and Jeyms strike up a friendly relationship, in which she teaches him to speak Vulcan, Standard Romulan, and Standard Klingon, and he tells her about his home, Zændar.  
It has been like this since they met, a few days ago. So she also tells him about the school and its students, considering that she does not need to attend because of her advanced career on her planet in consideration of this teaching, but her curiosity applies to participating in the classes that she teaches.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 5, month three.  
Jeyms returns home after a long afternoon with Dr. Leigh, going through the crops to talk with the farmers, noticing a stain on the corn kernels.  
But when trying to analyze it, he was expelled by the soldiers of Governor Kodos, clarifying that it is a problem of the field managers, nothing to worry about.  
Jeyms apologized and tried to come back when everyone rested to take samples. After all your investigation is still standing.  
In the house, Admiral Rheged was staring out the window, drinking tea.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the crops, Jem?" Was the first thing Rai asked as he entered, without taking his eyes off the outside.

"Actually ... I plan to get a sample of what it is, but I must do it when no one is around," Jem said regretfully. "I couldn't take it today, the guards took me out."

They were both silent, Jem poured himself some tea, while they reflected on what had happened. Several days ago the guards acted suspiciously, something was hiding.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 20, month four.  
There is definitely something wrong with the crops, today the soldiers passed by distributing food through the homes, very little food and in few homes. Both Rai and Jem, knew that things were getting complicated, despite the fact that nothing was said, looking around them there were people who lost noticeably while others were scared.  
Jem had taken a sample of the stain on the crops, upon analyzing it he noted that it was a type of poisonous fungus that would kill the entire plantation if not stopped, but when he tried to convince the Governor that he could find a way to counter it if allowed enter the laboratories, he was denied.  
Likewise, he could not work in the school's laboratories either, since it had been looted, apparently looking for something, Dr. Reigh told him, who were investigating some students there, who have recently disappeared.  
Admiral Rai tried to contact Force Nova as soon as she could, only to notice that communications had been cut off, it seems that she doesn't want anyone to notice what's going on here.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 12, month five.  
Everything has changed, there is a curfew, there are rations counted by people, there are people who are left with nothing and there is no way to escape from here. Without food or outside help, it only remains to wait for the opportunity to survive long enough, and to make an escape with all who can.  
The fungus killed All the crops, the scientists could not find a way to counter it, and Jem was prevented from doing so. He still found a way to prevent him from continuing to consume with what he had at his disposal but that did not prevent half of everything from being destroyed, Rai and he fear that the worst is yet to come.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 30, month six.  
He hates being right at this moment, he hates that no matter if they could do something to prevent it, no one did, he hates being ignored, he hates that they are not given a way out and most of all he hates the governor and his smile as they are separated into two groups. Your planned speech announcing your decision, group A is yours has priority, group B does not.

Everything was fast, blurry, horrible, noisy, surrounded by soldiers, Kodos giving the order, the shots began. There were men, women, little children in group B. Rai broke through the guards and took over, saving two little ones while she died.  
With her mind stunned by what happened she did the first thing that came to mind, she took the children next to her, hugged them and calmed her down as she ran back to the house, everything changed, it's time to escape.

It was only a few minutes, only a minimum of the time he needed to flee and take care of the young people who were now under his care. But knocks on the door took him by surprise, assuming it was the soldiers, he took the children and hid them, giving them the order to escape as soon as they could.  
And he was right, four arrogant, overbearing soldiers intimidated him into telling where the children Rai had saved were, the children for whom she died, they were determined to die, and they had to follow orders. But Jem refused to cooperate and was dragged into the Governor's headquarters, fighting on the way until he felt a prick in his neck and darkness followed.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 28, month seven.  
Pain, that was the only thing he felt every time he woke up. It was an experiment, the doctor in charge played with DNA of different races to feel like a god, they subjected him to infernal heat or extreme cold to see how he reacted, his abilities were numb, he could barely fight, but he knew that he would escape, he would, he He would take those who could and destroy everything and everyone who caused this evil.  
Voices in the background, stabbing pains in his skin, and consciousness was gone again.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 10, month eight.  
He escaped from the laboratory, he managed to do it and at the same time he noticed that Kodos had an interstellar communicator, he would use it as soon as he recovered. He needs to rest, his body asks him after such mistreatment, his escape was luck and the carelessness of the man in charge, he took advantage of the distraction and was able to attack the moorings that kept him captive.  
He took food, all that he could, keeping it in a bag made with a cloth that he found and ran, it was still missing for the person in charge of keeping it there to return.  
Outside, he ran into the mountains avoiding the view of the guards, hoping the children he was able to protect were safe.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 22, month nine.  
It becomes difficult to get what to eat, the last suitable food was what he brought from the laboratories to the cave. Upon arrival he discovered that not only the children Rai saved were there, but that there were 12 survivors. They eagerly devoured the food, saved what they could for later, however, Jem just rested.

Specialized in hunting, he was able to catch a couple of animals, not enough for good food. There were children who fed on earth, on the leather they found, on bark, there was nothing to eat if they competed with the soldiers who hunted them.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 15, month 10.  
I do it. He sent a message to his home and Starfleet and went out again, taking what little food he could find, but it was better than nothing. He returned to the cave and it only remained to wait. Hopefully the wait is short.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Day 5, month 11.  
The Starfleet arrived on the planet, the Nova Force also, considering the travel time of the headquarters of both associations, the Nova arrived quickly. Jem lost several children, not all 12 were saved, he could only keep 8 children, nine with him. The fever attacked them and without medication or food to maintain their strength, they succumbed.

Admiral Aereon Zharor is characterized by being a person of cold character, with few emotions in front of her subordinates, but when she got off the ship and saw her son in those conditions, she brought it down.

"Shhh ... we're here." You're safe now, darling, ”his mother pronounced as she hugged him.

With no tears in his eyes from dehydration, he hugged her with the strength he had left. During the experimentation, Jem developed an ability that allowed him to absorb the energy of the environment as sustenance, thanks to this he was able to stay alive and feed the children with what he found, he being one who did not eat.

Starfleet interrogated him, noted his number ombre in the records and he was able to go back home, Jem's protected children were cared for by Federation doctors. He boarded his mother's ship and left.  
Governor Kodos was found dead in his home, after the headquarters caught fire, a fire that no one knows who caused it, but the case was closed when the cause of such massacre died, remaining a failure in the history of the Federation.


	3. Lilium y Yamil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeyms feels bad, different, strange after his experience in Tarsus. Let's hope it's nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter ... I know that the matter is still slow but that way it guided me to the future ... without more to say. Happy reading

It has been 2 months since the rescue of Tarsus IV, however it has not escaped without consequences. His malnutrition was improving, the dehydration has disappeared but since he began to improve there are symptoms that are appearing in him and worrying his mother. Due to this, they decide to carry out more blood tests, covering everything possible, also because Jeyms was only 15 years old, her mother as legal guardian was present.

"Well, Your Highness." Mr. Zharor, I am Dr. Weich, I would like you to indicate your symptoms again, please- asks the doctor on duty to treat you.

"Um ... I'm nauseous, dizzy ... my feet are swollen, I'm very tired all the time and I don't know, I feel weird, my belly is too big," explains Jem, sitting on the stretcher with a small bulge under his shirt. .

"Well, in that case let's start with the exams." The doctor and her nurses subjected him to various tests to verify his health.

It was the longest 3 hours of waiting to know what happened. The admiral and her daughters were worried about the delay, likewise Jeyms was half asleep because of his mother's caresses on his hair. Finally Dr. Weich returned with the results.

"Well ... Your Highnesses, Admiral." Sorry for the delay, but we had to verify the results several times— her clarification caused a stir among them, causing Jem to wake up— It has been resolved, that her symptoms… come from a pregnancy …— The deathly silence followed that statement was remarkable.

"But ... I haven't ..." Jem tried to clarify, but she remembered Tarsus, the experiments, the pain, the injections. "It was there ..." she whispered weakly to the doctor's ear but her mother

"The experiments ... that's what you mean," Aereon asks, staring at his son.

"Yes ... I remember, there were men who tried to cross species, I don't know what they were referring to ... but if possible ..." he spoke as clearly as he could.

"In that case, Your Highness," said the doctor approaching Jem, "Allow me one last examination, I need a sample of the fetus ... to determine its species and if it will need any sustenance."

"Would that be ... complicated?" Or will it hurt? - Jem asked worried about more evaluations.

-Nerd. However, in this situation I must ask, would you like to continue your pregnancy— asks the doctor, looking at each member of the family to analyze the answers.

"..." Jem continued to seriously think about what to do, her mother was restless and the girls were waiting for their brother to decide. Everyone will accompany her no matter what she chooses— Yes, yes, I decide to continue ...

"In that case, I'll do an ultrasound," said Dr. Weich, her mother holding her hand to show her that she is not alone, and her sisters by her side.

In the Med Pod Holographic, Jem is placed on the table to perform the study. It is cold in environment, soft on your back, with buzzing in your ears from its operation, the part that comes down and covers you like a chest is transparent, to allow you to see your surroundings. The doctor approaches the Med, activates the system that scans it and shows, not just one but two creatures that grow in her womb, their shape is already noticeable, their hands open and close, the idea of life inside, a life being born from hell like Tarsus, Rai would be thrilled if she were there with him.  
When the consultation ended, he was given some vitamins to ingest, since apparently the creatures were mongrels of vulcans and had between 23-26 weeks of development or 6 months. His sisters came talking about how they would take care of them, they would pamper them when they were born and his mother came to his side hugging him and promising that she loves him and the future children. He was fine, worried but fine.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

Two months have passed since the pregnancy prognosis, they are already 31 weeks or 8 months, that way Jem can guide himself. His belly has grown noticeably already, it is impossible not to know that a baby is carrying or would say two babies. His sisters take care of him too much, he loves attention but this is already extreme.  
His career is momentarily stalled due to his situation, so the following year he will begin at the Academy, since due to the delicacy of his situation the scholarship is still waiting for him.

《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

It was a beautiful starry night, three moons in the darkness of the sky, Najwa and Izaro Zharor were at a party with their friends, Deaneryes in his bed resting from a tiring day, Aereon finishing his work for the next day and Jeyms, lying on the floor. sofa with contractions that announced the approaching arrival of the children.  
Each time they were more painful, each time more continuous, each time his fear of the future overwhelmed him.

"Dea !!!" Jem shouted feeling a strong "Come here now!" His sister waking up suddenly, ran to the living room to notice the state of her brother.

"Ahhh ... the babies! .. the babies are coming! .. Shit ..." scared, disheveled and just awake, she calls her mother and sisters.

Aereon finished his last report when his youngest daughter dialed his number, answering instantly believing that it would be to know when he returned, he received the news that made her run from the premises.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Her face and words as she ran to the car said everything for those who crossed her.

Najwa and Izaro received the same call, while Jem and Dea headed to the private transport to the clinic for Dr. Weich to attend him. However, due to the loud music they did not hear it the first time, they found out thanks to a friend of Najwa

"Naj, your sister called you twice," said a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, as he handed over the phone with the second missed call.

—Thanks Brisel— Naj took the phone and dialed the number, he received the frantic response from his sister telling him about Jem. Just a second later, he left the party with his sister in tow and apologizing for his abrupt departure— We're sorry to have to leave, but we're going to be aunts and we have to go to the clinic ... they. 're going to be born.

"I carry them!" Offered her friend with dark skin, brown hair, black eyes and body markings from her planet.

"Thank you Zigor," Izaro told her, worried about her brother and the children.

The trip was short and nervous for both girls, Zigor tried to keep them calm until they arrived. They arrived 10 minutes after his mother, who was already waiting with Dea in the living room, Jem had entered 22 minutes ago and now they were checking him, apparently waiting for it to be almost the last to arrive was not very appropriate, he must have appeared when they had just started the contractions followed.  
They were the longest minutes of waiting, until finally after about two hours, the doctor who attended him left to notify the situation.

"Jeyms Zharor's family?" Asks the doctor. Aereon stands up at the mention, along with his daughters— I tell you that the delivery was a success, if you want to come and see it, you can.

Aereon was anxious and worried, her mind racing to all the possibilities of what might happen before the doctor left. Now she just feared that she would not be enough for her son.  
Slowly they entered the room, where Jeyms lay exhausted and happy. In her arms were two little ones, a girl and a boy, with dark hair, pale skin like her, but with characteristic pointed ears, yet they had bright blue eyes like their father.

-Gods! They are beautiful - Najwa said as she approached the bed to take any of the babies that her brother allowed her.

"They are our nephews, what did you expect?" With beauties like us, ”Deaneryes replied with her characteristic mocking tone. Jeyma just laughed as he listened to them, too tired to limit anything.

"Well son, now that I am finally a very pretty grandmother ..." Aereon began with his speech while holding the baby boy. "What will you call them, darling?"

\--Lilium T'Kim Zharor— she spoke while tiredness put her to sleep, pointing to the girl— Yamil Selik Zharor, that's how I would like them to be called— she announced to her mother, who was in charge of calling who should write. them down.

Their inscription in the Zænda registry was quick and concise, children were born from the planet even if they had a Vulcan name to honor their unknown progenitor. After a month of rest for Jem, the babies were baptized with the Ius Sanctus that gives them their titles as born citizens and gives them recognition as Khail and Khafi of the Empire.


End file.
